I always blamed you
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Sasori blames Deidara for everything but what happens when the blonde bomber admits his feelings for the puppet master? Rated M for Lemon in every other chapter and yaoi. R&R PLEASE! Chapter 8 up! Please read!
1. Throwing things

**Sasodei fanfic**

**Hallo again!! Thanks for reading this it makes me happy!! ^-^ hahah please review this story and many of my others no flamers!! They will be flamed back! This is a little story I wrote after school one day. I was watching ABDC (for anyone that does not know what that is it is America's Best Dance Crew) and this crew called Poreotix had major yaoi built into their routine and I got a bloody nose and started tripping upstairs just to get to my laptop. Anyways enough of my babbling please read!! REVIEW!!**

**Sasori's POV**

"Deidara, what do you want for dinner?" I asked, since I was trying to be nice I decided to make the whole Akatsuki dinner tonight to celebrate Pein and Konan's wedding. As usual Deidara was being an ass to me and avoiding the actual question and answering my questions with questions of his own.

"What do I want for dinner?" He asked while flipping his blonde hair, hitting Tobi in the face causing him to run off screaming in pain. Funny how Tobi has his mask up at the perfect time for Deidara to hit him in the face.

"Yeah dammit just answer me ass-hole!!" I started getting irritated and threw a plate at him, I missed.

"Why do I gotta tell you?" Deidara asked. Ok now I was pissed beyond all imagination and started throwing everything at him, I even threw Itachi at him.

"Dammit Deidara!! I hate you and your guts!!! Why do you have to do this every day?" I asked and threw Kakuzu at him, earning a series of threats and profanity. I stopped throwing items at him and saw him walking towards me, in a defensive position I put out my hand and threw poisonous darts at him, but he just used a nearby pan and blocked all of them. He approached me and grabbed my cloak, I could feel his breath just inches away from my face. Just as quick as he started throwing profanity at me he pressed our lips together, I struggled to get away but his hold was too strong and I was helpless as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He pushed me against the counter and bent me over it. His tongue was trailing up and down the back of my neck and back, I could feel him undo my cloak and slide it down my back. He put his hands around my waist and played with the opening to my cords in my abdomen. He grabbed my face and kissed my cheek as he also put his hand down my pants.

"Aw Dei-kun if your gonna do that take it to the bed!!" Deidara stopped playing with me long enough for me to turn and take a look at who was at the door. It was Hidan and he had his hand clamped over his nose. I hadn't realized how red my face was until Deidara let go of me and walked off.

"Whoa Saso-kun I didn't know you and Dei-kun were together." Hidan nudged me with his elbow and I just walked off, Kakuzu threw a string of dirty words at me for throwing him at a gay. We all knew Deidara was gay but we'd never expected him to show it off in public. I went back to my room and closed the door behind me, in thought I went and sat down on my bed. What could have tempted Dei to act like that all the sudden? Usually he shoots insults at me 24/7 but today its like something happened.

"Maybe I should go check on him." I said, getting off my bed I opened the door and emerged. The way to Deidara's room was long and took me at least fifteen minutes to get there, mainly because it was a genjutsu. I walked and finally arrived after what seemed like hours, I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Deidara answered the door and looked at my still flustered face.

"Yes Sasori?" He asked folding his arms.

"Can I come in Dei?" He opened the door wide enough for me to walk in. The room he had was really big and had red walls with posters of guys from animes and nuclear explosions. His bed was a king size bed with a satin red and black comforter, it also had plushies and a computer in the corner. On the computer there was lots of words, I walked over to it and started reading.

"As he slid in he let out a moan of pleasure and his vision went white, Sasori turned to Deidara and kissed him as he pounded into him once more before releasing? Deidara what the hell is this?" I turned and saw he was right behind me which startled me to jump to where I was standing sideways. He sat down and scrolled up to the top. It read "SasoDei Fanfiction" whatever a fanfiction was it was apparent that this story was on the internet and Deidara was reading it like it was the Twilight series. **(a/n I hate Twilight with a passion)**

"Its called a fanfiction, lots of people write these and post them on this site called , then you can read them and review them. Pretty cool huh?" Deidara smiled and clicked so his computer was on a screen saver of a chibi dancing. I shook my head and turned to him, he was smiling.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I stared at him until he started walking closer to me, I backed into the wall and grabbed the first thing I saw and threw it at him (the thing is Zetsu), it hit him square in the face. "Ah I'm sorry Dei did I hurt you?" I ran up to him and threw Zetsu out of the way, I caressed his face and rubbed the spot where it was red and scraped. He grabbed my hand and held it on his cheek, his eyes closed and my face got redder. I couldn't help it, he was so cute at that point in time I had to kiss him. I brought our lips together and deepened it, we fell on the bed and I put my hand in his cloak, feeling his chest I could feel his heartbeat speed up. I pulled away from him and got up.

"We can't do this Dei....I like you a lot but we can't...as hard as it is for me to say this but I love you Dei I always have." I just confessed my undying love for Deidara and he sits there with a dazed look on his face, I was expecting more of a jump into my arms and admit his feelings back to me.

**That was the first chapter and if you thought that was yaoi filled then you'd better read the second chapter cause that's got LEMON!!!! Read and Review before I get writers block again.**


	2. I always blamed you

**SasoDei fanfic**

**chapter 2: I always blamed you for everything**

**Hi this is the 2nd chapter to this story and I am so happy!!! Please review if you can. This chapter has a smut scene in it so no flamers! Enjoy the yaoi!!**

**Deidara POV**

I sat on my bed, dazed and totally psyched. Sasori, the guy I get into arguments every day with just told me he loved me. This has always been a dream and a type of fanfiction to me, I never thought it would actually happen. Sasori stood over the bed where we fell and looked at the ground, he was so cute.

"Saso-kun I love you too un." He looked up from the ground into my eyes and I blushed a deep red. I had always had the hunch that Sasori was falling for guys instead of girls especially after his love affair with Sakura. After that incident he wasn't the same, he went emo and got really depressed and I had to admit it worried me for the longest time.

"Dei, whatta ya say we go and make dinner now that were cool?" He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me into his embrace and we hugged, I could feel him nuzzle his nose into my neck which made me giggle. We walked back down to the main part of the base and went into the kitchen and were shocked.

"Itachi? Kisame? What are you doing?" Sasori asked. Itachi was sitting directly on top of Kisame on the counter. They were kissing and touching like it was the last time they would see each other. Itachi hopped off Kisame and dusted off his cloak. He grabbed Kisame and they went back to their room like giggling girls. Sasori turned to me and kissed my lips ever so gently, he went behind the counter and got out some pots and pans. I knew Sasori was a good cook I just never recognized it as a good thing, I always thought cooking was not his style. He turned the burner on high and set a pan full of butter on it. As that was getting ready he came over to me and put his hands around my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. Our tongues wrestled and entwined with each other, we smelled something burning and Sasori jumped away from me to go put what he needed in the pan.

"Sasori, what are we gonna tell Pein, you know about us? We both know he doesn't like two guys to date." I sat at the table and looked at Sasori who had his hand over his eyes.

"I dunno Dei, Pein already hates me as it is, I really don't wanna deal with him right now. I 'll find a way to tell him without being too straight forward, Ok Dei?" I smiled and watched as he put the stuff from the pan onto a bunch of plates. I helped set the table and set the plates down where they should go.

"ALRIGHT DAMMIT EVERYONE GET OUT HERE ITS TIME TO EAT!!!" Sasori yelled, everyone used their type of jutsu to get down to the table, all but Itachi and Kisame. I decided to go get them myself and walked to Itachi's room.

"Itachi? Kisame? Its time to eat!! Are you guys coming?" I listened at the door for a minute and heard types of moaning. I opened the door a crack and peered inside, it was pretty dark at first but my eye adjusted.

"Ah Itachi I...I'm gonna...ah!!!" I saw a white liquid squirt into the air and I knew what was going on. I closed the door and put my hand over my mouth, red faced I went back into the dining hall. Everyone saw my red face and wondered what caused it.

"So are Itachi and Kisame coming?" Pein asked while taking a drink of water.

"Oh...yeah they're coming alright." I said, looking at Sasori he knew what I had seen and was trying not to laugh his ass off. After dinner Sasori and I went back to his room, we sat down on the bed and kissed for ten straight minutes. Sasori lifted up my shirt and teased me, he wanted it. Since I was a virgin I decided to give that away to Sasori tonight. I pulled him into another kiss and traced kisses up his neck, he liked that and took off his cloak along with mine. I breathed heavily as he got closer to my anticipating member, he took the whole thing in his mouth and I gasped and found my hands in his hair.

"Dei, I always blamed you for everything but you really didn't do anything. I'm sorry. To make up for my sins please let me take you tonight." I felt tears well up in my eyes and found them spilling over. I put my hand on Sasori's face and smiled. He lifted up his hand and put three fingers in my mouth, he positioned them at my entrance and put one finger in slowly. I hissed in pain but told him to keep going. He put in the second finger and I clamped my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming, then the third was added and tears streamed down my face. He scissored his fingers and stretched me out then he positioned his member at my entrance and slid in. I gripped the sheets as he slid in and out of me, which got better and better every time. I was about to reach my climax and I could tell Sasori was about to also. I reached it and came all over both of us, Sasori came inside of me and I saw white. He pulled out and lay beside me panting.

"Saso, how are we gonna break the news to Pein subtly when he's standing right at the door un?" Sasori gasped and looked up to see Pein standing at the door with a bloody nose. Sasori got up and put his pants on and walked over to Pein.

"Sasori (sniff) I would have expected more from a sand nin. When and how long has this been going on?" Sasori folded his arms and leaned against his doorway.

"A day, were starting to get along. Oh did you also see that Kisame and Itachi have a love affair too?" Pein's mouth popped open and he disappeared, probably to go yell at Kisame and Itachi for indecency.

"Saso, wanna go see my family? I'm sure they would like to meet my new boyfriend un!" Sasori nodded and kissed me again.

"Saso?" I said stopping as I put my clothes back on.

"Hmm?" He looked at me and widened his eyes as he saw my feminine figure.

"Next time I am on top....Ok?" He smiled and kissed my cheek and I finished putting my clothes on.

**Haha how was that chapter? I didn't try to rush it like some of my other stories, this ones more played out. Next is the visit to Deidara's Parents, how will that go? Read and Review!!!**


	3. Parental control

**SasoDei fanfic**

**chapter 3: A visit to Iwagakure**

**Hi hi!! sorry this chapter took so long, I've been really busy what with exams coming up and me having to study, well actually if you count being on this website and youtube for hours studying then I've done plenty of that. This is the chapter where Dei and Saso go to his parents, there is an unexpected twist in it so please read and review (It would be nice to get more than 1 review ) Recommended listening: Dear you by Yuduki then bodies by drowning pool at where you think is the turning point.**

Sasori's POV

After the one day the Deidara and I were dating he wanted to show me off to his parents, great. Most parents hate me because I look like an insane psychopathic murderer, well I won't get into that. We knew we had about 3 hours to drive to Iwagakure or the village hidden in the stones so we packed for a long journey. We got into the car and I was to drive, like always. Instead of wearing our usual cloaks we wore casual wear. Deidara had on tight pants and a t-shirt that had the escape the fate logo on it, very sexy. I wore light denim jeans and a long sleeved shirt that had a vest over it, casual. We hopped in the car and were off.

"He Saso, do you think my parents will like you?" Deidara asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"I dunno Dei that for your parents to decide, you know them better than I do." I kept my eyes on the road unaware that Deidara's hand was inching it's way into my pants. I felt something cold on my leg and I though I had just spilled water on them, I still didn't take my eyes off the road until something grabbed my half hard manhood. I gasped and pulled over.

"Deidara, what the hell are you doing? I'm trying to drive!!" His hand was still on my manhood and starting to make me hard again. His eyes were filled with lust and desire, my face reddened.

"Sasori, wanna do it here?" He said unbuttoning the top of my jeans.

"D-Deidara we can't, not here can we wait until we get back?" I asked with a red face. I pushed him off me and continued to drive, silence plagued us the rest of the way to Iwagakure. Deidara was starting to make me nervous as he fidgeted in the seat next to me, he turned away and started moving really fast. I couldn't tell what he was doing so I peeked over his shoulder and was instantly embarrassed. I continued driving and Deidara loudly moaned next to me. About 15 minutes after that episode he fell asleep. It got too quiet so I decided to take out my iPod and listen to my favorite songs; Sonne by Rammstein, kuso breaking nou breaking lily by maximum the hormone, lets start a riot by Blood on the dance floor and Bodies by drowning pool. **(a/n these are all my favorite songs at the moment)**

I finally pulled into Deidara's parents house and shook him to wake him up. "Dei, Deidara DAMMIT wake up!!!" I said and hit him over the head.

"AUGH Saso why did you hit me?" He rubbed his head with tears on the sides of his eyes.

"Were at your parent's place and you wouldn't get up when I only shook you." Deidara got out of the car and stretched, he lead me up the pathway and squealed which made me jump.

"Aw it's still here!!! My very first sculpture!! Saso look, it's my very first piece of art that I did when I was five!!" Deidara hugged the object and kissed it. He set it back down and lead us toward the front door. He took the spare key out of the plant next to the door and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and grabbed my hand.

"Mom? Dad? Is anyone here un?" He called, his mom ran out of the kitchen and squealed when she saw him.

"Deidara honey, I'm so glad you came for a visit un!!" Amazing she had the same speech impairment as Deidara, I have to hear that for as long as I live. "Dei who's your friend un?"

"Mom this is my b...boyfriend Sasori un." I introduced myself and she continued to stare at me with an odd look for the rest of the time I was there then Deidara's dad came home.

"Dad!! It's been a while, how are you?" Deidara's dad hung his jacket up and got a beer out of the fridge, he saw me sitting on the couch and was confused.

"Who the hell is this?" He asked with a deep voice, I got up off the couch and introduced myself but before I could finish Deidara butted in and did the rest for me.

"Dad this is my boyfriend Sasori, dad are you happy for me un?" Deidara crushed the can of beer in his hand before he finished it, causing beer to go everywhere. The thing that really got me going was not the beer that was now stuck in my hair but the fact that Deidara's dad punched him in the face. He flew halfway across the room and hit a table of decorative glass pots Deidara made when he was 10.

"Are you FUCKING CRAZY? You know very well we don't allow homo activity in this house, I thought I raised you to be a responsible young man." His dad yelled and continuously hit him, his mom just stood there, tears welling up in her eyes, I had to do something. I unbuttoned my cloak and sent a dart that would knock him out towards his neck, it acts faster that way. It hit him and he fell to the floor.

Deidara's brother Shito ran out of his room and took in the scene. Amazing the resemblance two siblings could have. Shito had long blonde hair that was tied up just like Dei's, he wore a kimono that looked like it was a girl's, he had blue eyes the same as Deidara but there was a clear difference; Shito was a foot taller than Deidara and had a much older looking face.

"What happened? Dei buddy, you came for a visit and dad beats you. So you admit you're gay to mom and dad and you didn't think I knew from the time you were 15 that you were. You always did watch yaoi and fathomed girly things. Well on the bright side at least it's not incest or dad would beat the shit outta both of us." Shito was a loud mouth and never stopped talking, even when Deidara got up off the floor to go wash his face off.

Deidara came back from the bathroom and grabbed my hand, I hugged him tightly, not letting him go. Dei said bye to his mom and looked at his dad once more, still laying there on the ground. Deidara also gave Shito a hug.

"Hey buddy, come back to visit anytime un? I'll be here for ya, dad won't hurt you anymore. I love you Dei."

"I love you too Shito-kun, make sure you don't go gay when I'm gone or else dad will get you too."

"Actually Dei I am gay. I'm not going to ever tell mom and dad." He kisses Deidara on the lips. "It'll be our little secret brother? Come over sometime and I'll show you some pointers un?"

Deidara giggles "Ok brother. I'll make sure of that. Here." He hands Shito a piece of paper.

It reads. _"Shito, I always knew you loved me as a brother but can you accept me for who I am as a person. My new boyfriend accepts me and I hope we can start a love triangle, I love you very much even if you are my brother, its not wrong is it?" _Shito folds the paper and puts it in his pocket.

"Of course Dei and no it's not wrong, it's love." He hugs and kisses him once more which doesn't really phase me strangely. Is it because I feel like I'm looking at an older Deidara kissing himself? I find myself attracted to this Shito and Deidara, I wonder how it would look to have him come over one day and have a threesome.

The drive home consisted of Deidara looking out the window and whispering Shito's name every now and then. We arrived back at Akatsuki base and went separate ways to our rooms. I couldn't help but think of what happened at Dei's place, I wonder if Dei is crying.

**Well that was chapter 3!! My birthday is on the 17th of April which is in four more days. PLZ send requests via mail!!! Next chapter is about what happens when Deidara tells Pein what happened and what the consequences are for this rash action. haha well plz read and review!!! Sukidayo! (for those that do not know Japanese it is I love you**.


	4. Hidan's rant and a drugged Pein

**Chapter 4: **

**Hidan's rant**

**Hello fanfic readers and reviewers its nice to be updating another chapter. Sorry for my delay in writing, I have been unbelievably busy with my 16th birthday!! Haha anyways plz enjoy this chapter, its about Deidara telling Pein about what happened with his parents and what the consequences are for him not telling him sooner. And like the title implies, Hidan goes on an uncontrollable rant about cookies and Jashin-sama. Plz read and review!!! REVIEW!!!**

Deidara POV

I remember when I first joined the Akatsuki and met my Saso-kun, it was only the first day we met and we already were having a small relationship with each other. I was nothing really, except that he kissed me and did other things to me then got mad at me for some reason.

*flashback*

"_I've decided to add you to the Akatsuki, don't disappoint me Deidara." Pein walked away with Konan at his side leaving Sasori with Deidara. Sasori threw an Akatsuki cloak at Deidara and watched as he put it on. _

"_Hey, your name is Sasori right?" Deidara said as he zipped the cloak closed. Sasori looked at Deidara with the same cold eyes he looks at with everyone. He sighed and ruffled his red hair in his hands. His eyes were a light brown and very captivating if you looked into them for too long. _

"_Yea, and yours is Deidara? Well then, we'd better get going." Deidara scampered up behind Sasori and gave him a hug from behind. _

" _I'm so glad you're my partner!! Where are we going?" Sasori blinked three times and looked the smaller boy hugging him._

"_Uhm I don't go that way kid," Pushes him off, " and we're going to catch the nine tailed Jinchuriki so be on your guard all the time." Deidara nodded and clapped his hands, he got the best and hottest partner on the face of the planet. _

"_Hey Sasori?? Why don't we take a rest for a while and replenish our chakra? I could really use a bath." Sasori nodded and Deidara landed his clay bird. There was a hot spring nearby, Deidara was first. He stripped himself of his new cloak and took out the tie in his hair. He got in and flushed red when he saw he was hard from the hot water. He heard some rustling sounds from the nearby bushes and hid himself under the hot water. _

"_Hn, the kid must have run off somewhere to find food. I have to take a bath anyways so..." Deidara had been practicing holding his breath and could hold it for at least two minutes. Sasori stripped and stepped in the water after putting his waterproof puppet parts on. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Deidara looked toward where Sasori was sitting and saw his valuables. He blushed and choked on the water, he clutched his throat as he popped his head out of the water to get air. He obviously startled Sasori because he yelped and put his hands in front of him. _

"_Deidara, Dammit you are a perverted boy, we've been with each other for less than twelve hours and you're already trying to look at my junk!!" Deidara coughed and spat out water._

"_Hey you were the one that scared me so I hid under the water un!!!" An awkward silence and Sasori finally spoke. _

"_Hey I didn't mean to call you a perv ya know, you scared me." Deidara grabbed the soap and started washing himself. "I know un. I shouldn't have hid under the water." Sasori smirked, the heat was getting to his head. "Hey Dei, can I wash your back??" Deidara blinked and smiled. "OK un!!" Deidara scooted to Sasori and sat in his lap, blushing when Sasori's member brushed against his back. He sat there and scrubbed for a good three minutes before he started nibbling on Deidara's neck. _

"_Ah!! what are you doing un?" Sasori breathed in Deidara's ear, sending shivers up the bombers spine. _

"_The water is kinda making me feel funny, I feel kinda horny Dei!!!" He twisted Deidara around and kissed him fiercely, his tongue exploring the insides of Deidara's mouth. He bit down on Dei's lip and made him whimper. His hand snaked down to Deidara's hard on and lightly stroked it, Dei whimpered and gasped as Sasori started pumping harder. _

"_Ah...S-Sasori....ah...un, I-I can't anymore....I'm gonna!!! Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara said as he came in the hot water. Sasori suddenly came back to his senses and realized he had his hand around Deidara as he panted. _

"_Deidara....you seduced me didn't you?" He let go of Deidara and stood up, he dried off and got his cloak back on. "You nasty boy." Sasori said with an angry tone of voice as he walked out. _

*end flashback*

Dammit that was a good memory, I still think Sasori is mad that I put a lust bomb in the water when he got in. I should tell Pein about what happened with my parents, he might be mad though.

I walked to Pein's office and knocked on the door, it opened after a voice verification and I walked inside. Pein's office was dark and big, it had a desk in the center and a cubicle for Konan in the corner. The curtains were draped over so no sunlight got in and there were the other six levels of Pein spread throughout the entire room.

"Yes Deidara? Why have you come here?" Pein asked as he got up out of his chair and walked towards me. I couldn't help but start to get frightened as Pein walked over to me and admired the bruises on my face and neck, good thing he couldn't see the other bruises.

"Uh, Pein-sama, I went with Sasori over to my parents and some things happened that gave me these bruises un." I looked at the ground and back up at Pein, I was startled as he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. "Ah! Pein Sempai!!" He hugged me tightly, usually he would smack me upside the head and tell me I was a worthless idiot. Then Konan walked over.

"Dei, he's not usually this caring, I drugged him." I couldn't help but giggle because Konan made a funny face and put more drugs in him. "You may go back to your room Deidara, there will be no repercussions for this act. There probably will be for me because I put drugs in Pein without telling him." I nodded and laughed as Pein fell off me onto the ground and Konan tried to carry him. I walked over to the door and pushed it open, hitting someone with the door on the way out.

"OW dammit!!!" Hidan screamed while rubbing his face. I left him there and he followed me down the hallway. "So what did Pein talk to you 'bout? Can you not see Sasori anymore?" I got angry and turned around to punch Hidan, only to be blocked by Kakuzu's money counting mind power. "Haha bitch!!! Jashin rules all!!!! Kakuzu wheres my cookies? I needs them now!!! MUAHHAAAHAHAHAHA EVIL MANIACAL LAUGHING IS FUCKING FUN!!! SHITGAWDDAMMITMUTHAFUCKA!!! COOOOOKKKKIIIIEEEESSSSSZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!*Smashes table* JASHIN SAMA WHY CANT U LOVE ME LIKE UR BROTHER DAMMIT!!??? I LOVE YOU LIKE A SON KAKUZU AW MAN I LOVE YOU!!!"

"Uh, Hidan are you drunk?" Kakuzu asked while not taking his eyes off the man in the mafia counting his money.

"Slightly, intoxicated but not hammered." Hidan fell on the floor and Kakuzu ran and jumped over the couch to grab a penny that Itachi dropped.

I stalked off to my room and locked the door behind me. Since my brother had given me his cell number I decided to call him to vent. I dialed the number 090-XXX-XXXX and it rang twice. He answered. "Hi brother!" I said through the receiver. "Oh hi Dei! Whats up?" He said.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to call you 'cause I'm lonely."

"Well where's Sasori?"

"Probably sleeping, I don't wanna wake him un."

"Oh, well waddaya wanna talk about un?"

"What about those pointers you said you'd give me?"

"Well if your willing to come to my apartment then that would be cool."

"I won't be cheating on Sasori un?"

"Aw no, I just wanted you to help me take pictures for my modeling agency I just got into."

"Ok un!! I'll be over there shortly."

"I look forward to you coming un!"

"Ok bye nii-san!!"

"Bye."

Click. I got on my tight leather pants I got from the new store in the mall and rushed out the door. I hope Saso doesn't get the wrong idea since I am with my brother taking pictures. I drove over to his house, it wasn't very far away so I was there within five minutes. I got out of my car and went up to his apartment building, I rang the buzzer and he let me in.

"Hi Dei!!" He said while hugging me.

"Hi nii-san!! Where are we taking pictures?" I looked around for a studio type place but saw nothing.

"Over here." He said pointing to his bed. I felt my manhood twitch in anticipation but I kept my cool.

**HAHA I leave you all in cliff hanger!! I don't own anything so yea. Plz read and review, that would make me very happy. Next chapter involves yaoi smut scene maybe incest but i dunno, keep reading and reviewing my stories cause I am the type of person to get excited over 2 reviews!!! R&R!!!! ^o^**


	5. Dammit Danna!

**Chapter 5:**

**Dammit Danna!!!**

**Hallo sorry for not updating for a while, busy with exams. Anyways enjoy this chapter called Dammit Danna.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki so yea...........**

**Recommended listening (plz listen): Fer sure maybe by medic droids and lets start a riot by Blood on the dance floor!!**

**WARNING: This is a yaoi so if you don't like it then move that little arrow up to either the X button at the top right of your screen or push that little back button at the top left of your screen. Flamers will get flamed back so you have been warned!!**

**Couples in this chapter: Sasodei, Shitodei, Hidakaku, mentions of tobizetsu.**

Sasori POV

"Hey Hidan, have you seen Dei anywhere?" I asked around. Hidan was laying on the floor face down and Kakuzu was watching the gambling channel...again. "Hello? Anyone seen Dei?" I was getting irritated and kicked Hidan in the head.

"Ow what Dammit?" He rubbed his head and looked up at me, crossing my arms I scowled at him. " Who...huh? Deidara? Oh he left about an hour ago saying he was going over to his brother's." Oh crap, Deidara was saying something about how hot his brother was and that he wants to see him again. "Fucking Kakuzu!! Why the hell do you always watch the stupid damn gambling channel? PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!!!" Kakuzu waved his hand and kept his eyes on the guy biding 50 dollars. Hidan pouts. I need to find Dei before things get bad.

Deidara POV

"Ok Dei un. Take off your clothes." I looked at my brother and could tell he was serious.

"Uhm nii-san why do I have to be the model?" I took off my coat and set it down on the couch, he looked at me up and down causing me to cover myself from his eyes. He picked up his camera and snapped a shot of me with my shirt over my stomach, then one with my hand down my pants then one of me unbuttoning my pants.

"Because you have the perfect girly body for the Konoha magazine that will be published tomorrow, we need to do this tonight brother." I didn't really understand why he needed me when he could have gotten Itachi to do it, not that he knows Itachi. I agreed to be his model and did different role plays for him. The first one was a maid, the next was a school girl, then was the nude poses. "Ok Dei, take it all off. I need you to lay down on the bed and look into the camera seductively un." I lay down on the bed and bit my thumb and looked at the camera. His nose started to bleed and he ran into the bathroom. While he was gone I sat up and looked at the door, the doorbell rang and there was knocking. I put on my pants and opened it.

"Dammit Danna, what are you doing here?" I said as soon as I saw Sasori standing in the doorway.

"What am I doing here? To come get you before something bad happens. The question for me is why are you here?" Sasori looked at me and crossed his arms. "And why are you in only your pants?" I looked down at myself and saw that I did only put pants on, he also saw my brother stumble out of the room in only pants too. Does he think I'm cheating on him, how did he even get here?

"Saso-kun I can explain, I was just helping my brother take pictures for his modeling agency. Did you think I was cheating on you un?" Sasori looked at my nii-san who was editing pictures and back at me.

"No Dei, I was just worried that you would get hurt. I love you so much Dei, my little blonde brat." I giggled and grabbed the rest of my clothes.

"Hey where are you going un?" Shito called from the doorway. "We still got the rest of the nudes and more to take!!" I called from the car to Shito.

"Sorry nii-san I have to go, maybe we could do it some other time un!!" He grunted and slammed the door behind him. Sasori drove us home, it was silent until he reached over and grabbed my hand, he leaned in and gently kissed my lips.

Meanwhile back at the base

"Aaauughhhh dammit Kakuzu, get off me!! What the fuck do you think your doing? Ah don't touch me there you gay man!!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu had tied Hidan to the bed and took off his cloak.

"Mmm Hidan you look good enough to eat. As a matter of fact I think I will." Kakuzu bent over and started sucking Hidan. Hidan let out a loud moan and tried to escape from Kakuzu's grip.

"C-c'mon Kakuzu, I haven't eaten in three days let me go before I die of starvation again." Kakuzu only sucked harder and Hidan was already close. Kakuzu jammed three fingers into Hidan's mouth and made him suck them. Then he replaced the fingers with his own mouth, distracting Hidan from the pain to come.

"You know what made me wanna do this Hida? It's because Tobi and Zetsu are doing it on the couch and that made me wanna do you all the more."

"You sick sadistic mother fu-aahhhh ngh....ah!!" Kakuzu had thrust into Hidan all at once.

Kakuzu kept a steady pace until Hidan told him to go deeper and faster. Kakuzu hit the sweet spot inside Hidan with every thrust, they were both reaching their limit. Kakuzu had picked up a speed that only he could manage. Hidan then screamed out in pleasure as he came all over both of them, Kakuzu came when he heard Hidan climax and felt him clench around him. Both the Jashinist and the money grabber lay there panting for a good ten minutes before Kakuzu started to put his clothes back on, Hidan fell asleep dreaming of sweet food that he would again die from the lack of it.

Sasori POV

We finally arrived at the base, I walked Deidara up to the door and unlocked it. Tobi and Zetsu were doing it on the couch and Kakuzu just walked out of Hidan's room to watch the stock market channel. Deidara walked me to my room and kissed me good night but I had a different idea. I pulled him into my room giggled and shut the door.

**CLIFF HANGER!!! haha Well that was my first ever smut between Hidan and Kakuzu so yea. Please review!!! Next chapter is smut and maybe some old friends coming to visit. **


	6. Old friends and godfather Kakuzu

Sasodei fanfic^^

**Hallo, thanks for all my reviewers and people who read my stories! Yea I haven't been busy, I had really bad writers block and now its gone! This chapter is about old friends coming to visit each Akatsuki member and Hidan hitting on Dei. Read on to know what happens. Recommended listening: Mindless self indulgence: shut me up and Rammstein: Sonne. Enjoy**

Dei POV

I walked downstairs after a long night with Sasori, I yawned and sat down at the table waiting for breakfast. While I waited I thought about last night, with Sasori, in bed...oh god!

_Flashback ^^_

"_Nighty Night danna." I said as I was about to go back to my room, then an arm yanked me back to him. I looked into Sasori's eyes and was again captivated. He pulled me close to him and into his room. He shut the door behind us and started kissing me. He put his hand up my shirt and played with my nipple as I moaned into his kisses. I pulled his hair so we were as close as we could be, he moaned and untied my hair from the usual ponytail. He pulled off his shirt, revealing that he was a human now. When did he get that done? Why hadn't I noticed it? I stopped kissing him and looked at his new body then up at him. "Danna, why are you a human?" He dropped his hands down to my waist and pulled me into a hug._

"_Because Dei, don't you love humans?" I looked at his new body, so nicely sculpted and the thought of him having feeling now was an upside but the downside was his turn on spot probably wasn't the place where his heart box was. I decided to test it, I licked and twirled my tongue around that general area, I heard him gasp and throw his head back, it works. He obviously liked it so I tried in a different spot, his lower abdomen. I licked and nuzzled my face into his pants, pulling the zipper down with my teeth I unzipped his pants. He lifted me up and put me on the bed, he pulled me in for another kiss and yanked my shirt off without me noticing. Within a matter of minutes he had my pants off and he was sucking me off. The way he used his tongue was amazing as always, it always sent me into a frenzy and made me want him more. _

"_P-please danna, I want you now." He looked down at me, his eyes filled with lust and smiled._

"_A little impatient now are we Dei-kun? Tonight....you're mine." He said as he licked his fingers and inserted all three at once. What a sadist, he liked seeing me cry. I moaned and screamed at the same time which took Sasori all of his will power not to blow his load before we had done anything. As soon as I was all prepped he grabbed the lube and squirt some on his manhood. He slowly slid in with a smile and almost right away started moving as fast as he could. He must be feeling more than he was when he was a puppet which made me happy he was enjoying this as much as I was. He was already close and the thought of Sasori enjoying me as much as I was him made me almost blow my load. He finally came inside me, making my vision go white as I came on him. He instantly fell asleep and I caressed his face as he slept, I soon found myself drifting off and fell asleep._

End flashback

I yawned and heard a knock on the door of the Akatsuki base. I got up knowing Hidan was too lazy to answer it and Itachi was being too much of a blind idiot to find the door. I opened the door and was bombarded by people. One person in particular caught my eye. My best friend Saku. I invited everyone in and saw each one looked like a certain person in the Akatsuki. Saku looked like me, Kazu looked like Kakuzu, Tsukiyomi looked like Konan, Faer (fear spelled wrong) looked like Pein, Hidan's best friend Zaku was holding a plant for Zetsu and Danzo came to visit Tobi. Itachi's brother Sasuke came to visit him and Sasori's best friend Keniichi brought Kisame's friend Suigetsu. Hidan and Zaku both went and worshiped Jashin-sama for three hours while everyone else caught up with each other. Saku didn't talk like he used to and frankly he bored the shit outta me, so I kicked him out. When everyone left it was just me and Hidan sitting on the couch watching MTV. Hidan leaned over and whispered to me, I slapped him and turned back to the TV, he sat there for a minute and I could feel his eyes undressing me, pretty soon he jumped me and had me on bottom while he was on top.

"Ah, Hidan get off!" I yelled at him. He shook his head and put his hand down my pants, I whimpered as I was getting hard from Hidan's touch. This wasn't happening, any minute Sasori would come down stairs and help me. But why wasn't he? Hidan started stroking my hardness and making me yell his name. I needed to find a way out of this so I flailed around and tried to kick him off me but he was way stronger than me. I closed my eyes and cried. I opened my eyes when I heard Sasori punch Hidan square in the face. Hidan landed face first on the floor with a bloody nose. I looked at Sasori, he was only wearing pants and wristbands and he had that 'I'm going to kill you any second' look in his eyes. I jumped off the floor and into Sasori's arms.

"Dei, get upstairs, and cover your ears." I ran upstairs and covered my ears, I could still faintly hear screaming and the splatting of blood on the walls. The door opened and Sasori came in completely clean, free of blood.

"Dei, are you ok? I thought I had lost you." Sasori came over to me and hugged me.

"Danna, I'm fine. But what about Hidan?" I asked while pointing at my face.

"That's not important, Dei, are you willing to go all the way with me?" Sasori asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"What do you mean danna?" He got down on one knee and kissed my pants, then he brought out a little black box and said.

"Deidara, my Dei-Chan, will you marry me?" I cupped my hands over my mouth as he took out the ring and put it on my finger. "I'll take that as a yes." He pulled me into a deep passionate kiss, this kiss made me go weak in the knees. He pulled me over to the bed and lay me down as he never broke the kiss.

He pulled out of the kiss and kissed my neck and chest, whipping off my pants in the process.

Bonus story Pein's POV

My work is finished, now to ravage Konan. Wait...I'm supposed to be on a mission to find Naruto Uzumaki...oh shit...and Leader sama told me not to come back unless I failed or had a reason. Hmm...oh I'm having a flashback!

_Flashback_

"_Pein, catch this Naruto Uzumaki and don't come back unless you failed or have a reason. Am I clear?" Madara said as he ate a choco cornet._

"_Yes leader sama, I will do my best! ^o^" _

Damn these flashbacks always are more extravagant than the actual reality of what happened. I need to see a therapist, I'll just go to Kakuzu for advice.

IN KAKUZU'S ROOM! ^-^

Damn, whats with the godfather atmosphere?

"So you want to know why Deidara and Konan have similar bodies? Yes this is difficult...100...200....300 oh sorry I was counting my money. They both have similar bodies because they both eat the same thing and do the same work out routine." Damn they do do that together...I hate my life! 0.o **(A/N what the hell? Oh hello this is a story from my other fanfic that I have yet to upload...I will do that soon.)**

**Well that was chapter 6 hope you enjoyed, BloodDrenchedScorpion requested that there should be a more possessive Sasori so I did that. (enjoy?) Sorry for the delay I had some serious writers block and a short attention span. So keep reading ~~~~spoiler~~~ IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sasodei smut, Pein's life story (my version), and how Zetsu was born. Aha anyways yea, Saionara!**


	7. Past events and reliving memories

**I always blamed you**

**Chapter 7**

**Hey lovely reviewers and other people I think are lovely, sorry I seem like I have been dead. I wasn't I just had more writers block...-.- oh summer how you hate me so. Anyways this is the next chapter that you awesome sauce people have been waiting for so please read on. Rated M for smut, language (mainly Hidan) and yaoi. No flamers please and people I would love it dearly if you would read and review not read and go away. I accept anonymous reviewers too so yea...Review! I don't own anything (not the characters, the plot, the pasts if they happen to be what Masashi Kishimoto came up with or ANYTHING!)**

**Sasori POV**

I had just proposed to Dei, I had been planning this for a while now and its finally coming true. Dei will soon be my wifey and do the housework from now on. I was kissing and hugging him when Pein called us down for a meeting. I grabbed Deidara's hand and walked down to the main hall with him. Three people were already there aside from Pein and Konan. It happened to be Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi. Then we came and went in our assigned seats. Soon after our arrival Tobi arrived and then Kakuzu who was dragging Hidan. Hidan didn't want to be here, he would much rather be sleeping or doing more rituals but it was a pretty important meeting so he had to come.

"Excellent, now that you are all here I would like to discuss something. Today is a special day, Konan made it up, tell everyone how you were born." Pein explained. Isn't it obvious leader? We all had parents at one point, well maybe except Hidan...he might have been thrown out of hell or something.

"Leader I have a question!" Kakuzu stated while throwing his hand in the air.

"What is it Kakuzu?" Pein pointed to Kakuzu like a school teacher...not an unusual thing for leader to do.

"Why does this relate to our primary mission?" Kakuzu had a point, why does this relate and what relevance will this have?

"Uh...it doesn't really relate or have any relevance at all...its just for fun. So lets have Kisame start!"

Kisame thought about it hard. He sat down and thought, Itachi thought that was very cute. "Uh my mom was a shark and my dad was a human and they mated and had me in a sac." Everyone stared at Kisame for a moment, Hidan started busing up with laughter.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOUR DAD MATE WITH A FUCKING SHARK?" Hidan was rolling and laughing, he was actually crying it was so funny to him. Dei was giggling which didn't surprise me but I didn't think it was that unusual. How else would Kisame have been born?

"Uh...very carefully..."

"Ok now lets ask...Deidara." Pein said pointing at my Dei who stopped giggling.

"Ok un. I was born with a perfectly fine mom but on my dad's side un, there's a genetic disorder that skipped him and got me and that's how I ended up having hand mouths un!" I never knew that, I never asked either.

"Ok now Tobi." Pein said again pointing like a school teacher...man that was getting to the point of annoying.

"OK! Tobi is a good boy, Tobi had two parents who made a Tobi in bed! Then Tobi came out of mom and was named Tobi!^-^" Could you say Tobi more than twice in a sentence? That was more annoying than Pein.

"Now Itachi." Point. Grrr...stop it!

"I was born with two parents in a hospital like any other baby, I was just specialer then them." Specialer? Was that even a word?

"Ok now...ah Hidan. Why don't you tell us how you were born."

"I clearly have no idea and all I care about is that I'm alive to worship mah Jashin sama." Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki went silent and stared at Hidan for a few seconds.

"Ahem well ok...Sasori!" Pein said while looking at me. I might as well tell them I was born a normal child.

"I was born a normal child in the sand village, then I decided to become a puppet...now I'm human again. I can't make up my mind I suppose." I smirked and looked at Deidara who had a cute little grin on his face like he had never killed anyone and went to church every Sunday. Ew.

"Ok Kakuzu? You wanna share?" Pein said.

"No."

"Ok then...Zetsu how about you?" I had always wondered how he was born...he was a plant for Jashin's sake! Oh no I'm turning into a Hidan...i hate myself.

"Well...i don't really know but if I had to make an educated guess-"

"**Educated guess? just tell them a lie!"**

"They'll figure it out eventually!"

"**Not if you keep it a secret!"**

"Fine...I had a plant as a mom and a human as a dad and well my dad mated with the plant and fertilized it and I came out as a seed and planted in the ground. My dad came by and watered me everyday until I got out of the dirt and joined Akatsuki." Clearly that internal conflict was something to be worried about but nobody bothered. Pein thanked Zetsu and dismissed us. Me and Dei held hands and walked towards our room, Hidan and Kakuzu walked by and I could hear Hidan ranting halfway down the hall.

"Leader sama asked me about mah past...I don't fucking know! GAWD DAMMIT KAKUZU! I WANT A COOKIE! I AM ZIM! FEAR ME AND MY DESTRUCTIVE POWER OF JASHIN DOOOOOOOM!" Then Hidan fell on his face. Kakuzu picked him up by his hair and drug him to their room. Apparently he is Zim and he has destructive Jashin powers. Great the Akatsuki has officially gone insane. I followed Dei into my room and sat next to him on the bed we now shared since he slept with me and never went into his own room anymore.

"You know un. We never got to hear of Konan and Pein's past or how they were born."

"I know, its kinda stupid how we were the only ones that had to share and leader and his pet didn't."

"I wouldn't call Konan a pet, we do the same workout routine." Deidara and Konan did the same workout routine? Why wasn't I informed about it?

"Well, lets just see how that workout routine has affected your body shall we?" I started to take Dei's cloak off of him and I looked at his body. He was toned...I like it. He had muscles and his stomach was flat, along with his arms and ass. I pulled him into my lap and kissed him. He whimpered when my hand trailed down his body and to his growing problem. He licked my bottom lip and asked for entrance which I have of course allowed. He tried to dominate and I wasn't going to have any of that. I forced my tongue into dominance and layed him down on the bed, I stroked him gently he moaned and wrapped his arms around my neck.

**Dei POV**

Sasori stroked me and I threw my arms around his neck but I experienced something that I hadn't had to relive for a long time.

Flashback

"_NO PLEASE!"_

"_Don't struggle, you'll just end up getting hurt more." _

"_AAHHH OW TAKE IT OUT IT HURTS!" The man thrust into Deidara's virgin cavern and tore him in half. He kept thrusting until Deidara was bleeding and screaming for help. There was no one around, then the man hit a spot inside Deidara and made him see spots in his vision. He threw his arms around the man and told him to stop, the man didn't listen because he angled himself and hit that exact same spot again making Deidara scream in pleasure and spray his hot fluid on the man's and his lower abdomens. _

End flashback

"Nooo!" I said pushing Sasori off me and scrambling for the edge of the bed. Sasori tried to comfort me and put his hand out to me. I just smacked it away afraid of that happening again. Me and Danna had sex before so why was my past now coming back to haunt me? It must have been because we were talking about them with leader. Sasori again put his hand out to me and offered me his comfort. Another flashback and I screamed and curled into a ball, I cried too.

"Dei...I won't hurt you can you tell me what happened? Did I do something wrong?" No danna, you didn't but I mainly blame leader for my episode today. I used to have flashbacks all the time but now its been 5 years since my last one.

"N-no...it's just my past came back to haunt me danna un, and I thought you were...him." I told him.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" I nodded and calmed down, I mean he was my fiance after all.

"When I was about 14 I was raped by a man named Jariya. He had white hair and he was supposedly a sanin. He raped me in an alley where no one dared to go in because of the murders happening there. I yelled and screamed for someone to help me but I ended up almost enjoying the whole thing. He didn't stop when I told him and he just kept going. un."

Sasori danna looked at me with sorrowful eyes, this was the first time I had told him about the whole thing.

"I'm going to kill Jariya. He won't hurt another person especially you. Tomorrow we leave to go kill him so be ready by then. If he even tries anything while I'm incapacitated (highly unlikely) or not aware then just call for me. If he does anything to you I will rip his cock off and feed it to him and then I'll rip out his intestines and give his heart to Hidan to do rituals with." Danna seemed serious, dead serious. I didn't want to see Jariya again but Saso said he was gonna kill him. So I have to go with him to catch him off guard and put him off his guard.

**Bonus story Pein's destiny:**

After talking with Kakuzu I feel better about myself now, I have to go fill out papers and give calls. I really don't want to. I would rather do something dirty! *Goes into Konan's dresser* Hmm what do we have here? Ohh nice nice!

"Wait...since when does Konan wear boxers with Jashin symbols on them?" *Turns around*

"Aheheh hey Hidan, how long have you been there?"

"About the WHOLE FUCKING TIME YOU WERE RAVAGING MAH DRAWERS!"

"Uh...I was just...bye!" *Runs away*

"GAWD DAMMIT LEADER GET BACK HERE! I GONNA RIP EVERY ONE OF THOSE DAMN PIERCINGS OUT ONE BY ONE AND USE THEM AS A BASE FOR MY RITUALS IF YOU DONT GET BACK HERE! AND GIMME BACK MAH JASHIN BOXERS!"

And thus Pein's epic journey continues.

**Well how was this chappy? I hope you liked it, I got some requests for Deidara's past and I wanted to make Dei feel icky. I also added how Zetsu was born, hope you got a laugh out of that. I just made it up so don't kill me. Anyways please review. Oh ya I made up most of their pasts and how they were born so I don't take credit if they really were born that way. uh...well I'm gonna need 5 reviews for the next chapter so please review, I take anonymous reviews too! DON'T FLAME!**


End file.
